


Old friends

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: The snow threatens to get in their way but at least they are together.





	Old friends

"Look at all that snooow." Cabanela pressed his hands against the cold glass, peering through the window at the thick blanket of snow outside. Snow was still cascading from the darkening sky, spiralling in circles as it was carried on the wind. "I don't know if my bike will be able to make it home."

"The forecast said a blizzard might be coming, didn't it?" Jowd cast an eye on the phone. He would probably have to call Alma and tell her he might be home late tonight if the weather didn't let up. It was a pity really, she had promised to cook him chicken for dinner tonight and he had been looking forward to it. "Hope it hasn't started yet."

"That would be traaagic, wouldn't it? Getting snowed in right before our shift finishes." Cabanela sauntered over to Jowd's desk and threw himself into an empty chair. He leaned back and stuck out his legs. "Of course, it will be during abysmal weather like this that someone decides it would be a great time to commit a crime."

"Please don't jinx it." Jowd sent a silent prayer to the gods, begging them not to let anyone in the vicinity so much as leave an empty can lying around. "I would actually like to get home tonight."

"Yeah... kiss your wife as you get home, sit down and eat dinner with your faaamily then curl up in front of the fire with the cat. Yeah, there's nothing like it, baby."

Jowd wondered if he sensed a wistful tone there. "You wishing you could do the same? I mean, with your own family of course. I don't actually mean kissing my wife."

"Who says I don't want to kiss your wife?" Cabanela laughed as Jowd gave him a dirty look. "Just pulling your leeeg, old friend. Seriously though, bachelor life isn't that bad. Why are you asking all of a sudden anyway?"

"No particular reason." Jowd leaned on the desk, resting his chin in his hand. "It just seemed like you were envious of the fact I get to go home to my wife, kid and cat."

"If I wanted a cat, I could get one. Prefer dogs though." Cabanela idly moved the chair in a slow circle. "It's not that I want a family right now. I just like your family. It's so... perfect, you know. You're really lucky."

"Oh, so that's it?" Jowd wasn't too surprised to hear it. Cabanela did spend a large amount of his off duty time at their home - eating meals with them, watching the television, putting music on and showing off his dance skills. Sometimes he almost forgot the inspector had a home of his own. "You're like a part of the family to us anyway. I'm sure Alma thinks so too."

"Come on, man, you're gonna make me bluuush."

"You want to come home with me tonight? No way your bike's making it through that snow."

"That's if you can make it home."

"Yeah." Jowd glanced at the window again, sighing. It was only a fifteen minute drive home but right now his family seemed so far away.

"Hey, cheer up. You've still gooot me." Cabanela moved the chair over and leaned over, resting his arm on the detective's shoulder. "Better to be getting snowed in together than alone, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Jowd agreed. No matter what, the two friends were always together and he could always count on Cabanela to be there for him. In return, he would do whatever he could for the inspector. "Friends should stick together."

"Riiight... old friend."


End file.
